Blue sea, Orenge sky
by julia uchiwa uzumaki
Summary: Un petit moment de bonheur entre naruto est sasuke, dans leur amour éternels


_voila un beau O.S que j'ai écrit après avoir trop écouté blue bird op de naruto chanté par le groupe ikimono gakari, et j'en suis assez fière même si je le trouve court (très court) donc je suis désolé pour ceux qui sont du même avis que moi mais je trouvais plus d'idées donc j'ai dit stop ! ^^ et merci a ma correctrice de corriger mon travaille ^^ !_

* * *

_Une mer bleu fusionnant avec un ciel orangé_

Deux personnes marchaient sur la plage mains dans la main, ils regardaient tous les deux le soleil orangé plongeant dans la mer bleu.

- on dirait nous ! lança un blond aux yeux bleu azur à son compagnon.

- pourquoi cela te fait penser à nous ? demanda un brun aux yeux ébène. Tu es bien plus beau que ce coucher de soleil et personnellement je ne me vois pas du tout dans ce tableau où tu fais merveilleusement bien le personnage principal

- la mer te correspond parfaitement, sa couleur me fait penser à toi continua le blond avec un sourire plus que charmeur.

- merci mon ange.

Ledit ange se lova dans les bras de son homme qui embrassa sa chevelure, lui était la mer, le blond était le soleil… Après réflexion, cela correspondait bien à leur personnalité: le blond était rayonnant, enjoué, rieur et parfois un peu idiot, le brun était froid, sombre, lugubre mais il n'était pas le même quand il était avec son blond, il devenait sociable et chaleureux comme ce magnifique paysage.

Le blond se retira des bras de son amour ce qui valut un regard interrogatif de la part de ce dernier.

- tu sais Sasuke, je t'aime plus que tous ! en disant ça, le petit blond se mit à rougir légèrement, faisant sourire Sasuke qui se rapprocha, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- moi aussi je t'aime mon ange repris le brun en embrassant son ange.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air sans pour autant arrêter de se sourire.

- tu sais, tu devrais sourire plus souvent ça te vas vraiment bien affirma le blond les joues encore plus rouge qu'avant

- je ne souris que pour toi, les autres m'en fiche.

- tu à tort ! Se hâta de dire le blond

- parce que tu voudrais que Sakura et Ino se remettent à me courir après?

- bien sûr que non, mais tu as l'air toujours triste quand je suis avec mes amis et je ne veux pas te voir comme ça !

La tristesse transforma le visage du jeune blond très rapidement et Sasuke vint le réconforter en lui caressant ses cheveux couleur or.

- * soupir* et moi non plus je n'aime pas te voir triste, on dirait que la lumière qui règne en toi s'éteint.

Le ténébreux avait dit cela avec tant de tendresse que le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement.

- dit Naruto ça te dis d'aller manger un bout ?

- oui bien sûr ! Tu veux manger quoi ?

- euh... tu es sûr que ça va.

Il dit cela en mettant son front contre celui de Naruto pour voir sa température.

- je vais bien pourquoi ?

- et bien alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller manger chez Ichiraku ?

- on ne va pas toujours manger des ramens lança le blond ce qui valut l'étonnement du brun, et puis je veux que tu manges quelque chose que tu aimes

- je te dévorerais avec plaisir repris l'autre d'un air amusé, et puis j'aime te voir sourire quand tu manges alors manger des ramens ne me pose aucun problème.

Le blond se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de Sasuke, échangea un chaste baisé emplie d'amour et ensuite s'éloigna non sans le regarder une nouvelle fois amoureusement. Peu de temps après ils partirent main dans la main vers le restaurant Ichiraku, spécialiste en ramens.

Une fois arrivés, ils virent une jeune fille à la chevelure rose qui se mariait parfaitement bien avec ses yeux émeraude, elle se trouvait avec un brun à la peau pâle dont le sourire était toujours présent. Ils virent aussi une jeune fille aux yeux pâle et à la chevelure sombre en train de discuter avec un garçon qui lui ressemblait fortement.

- bonsoir Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Sai, Neji s'exclama Naruto avec un sourire made in Uzumaki

- 'lut Naru lança Neji

- bonsoir Naruto répondit la rose

- bo... bonsoir... Na... Naruto-kun begaya la jeune Hyuga

- Naruto lança plus sobrement Sai

- bonsoir continua doucement Sasuke

- bonsoir à toi aussi Sasuke-kun repris Sakura heureuse de l'entendre

- bonsoir... Sa... Sasuke-kun lança Hinata

- bonsoir Uchiwa affirma platement Neji

- bonsoir dit Sai toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke ne voulait pas être ici, il voulait retourner sur la plage avec son ange pour revoir ce magnifique paysage mais surtout, c'était pour ne plus être avec les autres. Cependant il se força et camoufla du mieux qu'il put son envie de partir lorsqu'il vit le visage souriant de son kistune, cela le comblait totalement et il oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, ils s'aimaient et cela lui convenait amplement !

_le glaçon aimait le kistune_

_l'ange aimait le démon_

_Sasuke et Naruto s'aimaient plus que tout_ !

**_fin_**


End file.
